Season 2 (Japan)
Is is second season of Quiz $ Millionaire, Japanese version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Monta Mino. Lifelines In show each contestant had three standard lifelines: * 50:50 (フィフティ・フィフテ, Fifuti Fifuti) * Phone-a-Friend (テレフォン, Terefon) * Ask the Audience (オーディエンス, Ōdiensu) Episodes * Episode 1 (7th September 2000) Sadae Miyazaki (¥7,500,000) Hidetoshi Takeno (¥2,500,000) * Episode 2 (14th September 2000) Hiroshi Mita (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) Haru Nakazaki (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Yoichi Kusaka (¥100,000 - lost on ¥250,000) Emiko Gafari (¥100,000 - lost on ¥250,000) Isao Tanaka (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) * Episode 3 (12th October 2000) LaSalle Ishii (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 4 (19th October 2000) Nobuteru Ishihara (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Koji Matoba (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Hōsei Yamazaki (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) * Episode 5 (26th October 2000) * Episode 6 (2nd November 2000) Yumiko Yamamoto (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) Naoko Imao (¥10,000,000) * Episode 7 (9th November 2000) Kazuki Enari (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) * Episode 8 (16th November 2000) Yuki Shimizu (¥2,500,000) Hajime Onishi (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Hiroshi Aoyagi (¥7,500,000) * Episode 9 (23rd November 2000) Hiroshi Hase (¥10,000,000) * Episode 10 (30th November 2000) * Episode 11 (14th December 2000) Rie Oh (¥0 - lost on ¥30,000) * Episode 12 (21st December 2000) * Episode 13 (2nd January 2001) Tamao Sato (¥100,000 - lost on ¥150,000) Tomoe Shinohara (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) Somegorō Ichikawa (¥0 - lost on ¥20,000) * Episode 14 (11th January 2001) Megumi Ota (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Mizue Imamura (¥100,000 - lost on ¥250,000) Mitsuru Yaku (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) Masashi Oohoshi (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) * Episode 15 (18th January 2001) * Episode 16 (25th January 2001) * Episode 17 (1st February 2001) * Episode 18 (8th February 2001) Shigeru Hori (¥5,000,000) Masashi Nakayama (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 19 (15th February 2001) Masae Kudo (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Yoko Gaya (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Kazuyuki Nose (¥10,000,000) * Episode 20 (22nd February 2001) Ryoko Noto (¥100,000 - lost on ¥250,000) Suehiro Kakinuma (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) Akiko Ito (¥2,500,000) Kazuki Otake (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 21 (1st March 2001) * Episode 22 (8th March 2001) * Episode 23 (15th March 2001) Hiroyuki Tanaka (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Shi Seiwa (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Umiko Takeda (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Mitsuo Sumi (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) * Episode 24 (22nd March 2001) Keiko Fuse (¥100,000 - lost on ¥500,000) Hamako Tomita (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Masato Yamamoto (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) * Episode 25 (5th April 2001) - Celebrity Special Ken Horiuchi (¥0 - lost on ¥100,000) Kuniko Asagi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 26 (19th April 2001) Sayaka Yamaguchi ¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) * Episode 27 (26th April 2001) Tsuneaki Shirako (¥5,000,000) Kiichi Takagi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Ibuki Gozen (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) * Episode 28 (3rd May 2001) Sho Goto (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Akiyo Masuda (¥5,000,000) Miyuki Yamamoto (¥100,000 - lost on ¥250,000) * Episode 29 (10th May 2001) Issei Ienaga (¥5,000,000) Hiromi Miyamoto (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Hiromitsu Fukuchi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Kanichi Kurita (¥?) * Episode 30 (17th May 2001) * Episode 31 (24th May 2001) * Episode 32 (7th June 2001) * Episode 33 (14th June 2001) * Episode 34 (21st June 2001) Akira Yamamoto (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Hiromi Go (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Ryota Sugiura (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Kumiko Hodohara (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) * Episode 35 (28st June 2001) Yoshiteru Nanbara (¥5,000,000) Kaori Sakamoto (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Tomoaki Nakanishi (¥0 - lost on ¥50,000) * Episode 36 (5th July 2001) Emiko Hiraga (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥5,000,000) Akifumi Kikuchi (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥7,500,000) * Episode 37 (12th July 2001) Kiyomi Takayasu (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Tetsuya Shimakage (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Chiaki (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Hiroshi Uehara (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) * Episode 38 (19th July 2001) * Episode 39 (22nd July 2001) Shozo Endo (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Sanma Akashiya (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) Yusuke Santamaria (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) * Episode 40 (26th July 2001) Ikuko Okudaira (¥5,000,000) Yasuo Goto (¥100,000 - lost on ¥250,000) Demon Kogure Excellency (¥100,000 - lost on ¥1,000,000) * Episode 41 (2nd August 2001) Tomohiro Abe (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥2,500,000) Shinya Sato (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥1,500,000) Tomokatsu Cho (¥100,000 - lost on ¥750,000) Kyoko Toyoshima (¥1,000,000 - lost on ¥10,000,000) * Episode 42 (9th August 2001) Category:Japanese Series Category:Article stubs